1. Field of the Invention
The invention is in he field of the production fo sponge refractory metals such as zirconium and/or hafnium and titanium and is particularly concerned with relatively impure sponge metal, such as zirconium from which accompanying hafnium values have not been separated, as used for example for ordance purposes rather than for nuclear purposes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Sponge metals of the type concerned are normally crushed and screened to obtain particles that will effectively adhere together under pressure to provide a sponge metal compact. For this purpose, it is desirable that the sponge metal crush easily to provide a maximum quantity of particles of the right size for compaction into coherent pressed shapes.